Broken Soul
by Camilla-chan
Summary: The Akatsuki have their eyes on new member, Camilla a strong, powerful ninja from the mist. How will this new member change the history of the world, and what is her sad past. DeidaraxOC paring, AU the begging is set 2 year before the show starts.
1. A New Recruit

_This story is AU, set about 4 years before the show starts. So here is all the Akatsuki ages that I estimated at the beginning of the story, if their wrong oh-well because the story won't work if the ages are different. Also Tobi is Obito and only that, the leader is the actual Leader. _

_I am _**not **_Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, so I do _**not**_ own any of the Naruto characters. _

_Camilla 14 _

_Deidara 14_

_Hindan 16_

_Itachi 17_

_Kisama 21_

_Sasori 28_

_Konan 20_

_Leader 21_

_Zetsu 24_

_Orochimaru 55 _

_Kanzut 125_

_Tobi 20_

.:xXx:.

In the land of fire, a girl of 14 sat with her back against a thick tree trunk, by a river bend. One of her knees was propped up at a 45-degree angle, the other flat on the ground. Her right hand was one the propped up knee, the left was laying at her side. She had her eyes closed, as though she was asleep. Her black knee length shorts were torn, her dark purple, off the shoulders, long sleeve shirt was ripped in multiple places. Oddly, she had no visible injuries. Her light brown hair came down to about her shoulders, her to-the-chin bangs covered her right eye, she has smooth skin, and a heart shape face.

Their was a noise to her left, a blue fish like guy with sharp yellow eyes came out in a black cloak, with red clouds, and a giant wrapped sword on his back. He was an impressive seven feet tall. Then a small black haired youth about 15 came out. His red eyes, pale complexion, angular face was vampire like; long raven black hair tied in a ponytail, and was around 5 foot 7. He also had a similar cloak on.

The blue man spoke, "Toga Camilla." He asked/stated in a baritone voice.

The girl, Camilla, replied, eyes closed, "Depends on who's asking Kisama-san."

"Where's your brother?"

"Gone with the river."

"…Sorry" a pregnant pause followed that statement.

"Will you join the Akatsuki?" the dark haired youth asked, as thought it was a statement.

The former mist nin (Camilla) smiled, opened her eyes, the left was a light brown, and replied, "You'll have to catch me first." In a chilling monotone.

"Wha…" Kisama question was answered went Camilla disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The raven-haired teen then narrowed his eyes, the black marks in his eyes spinning.

.:xXx:.

Meanwhile Camilla was tree hopping about ½ a mile away, strait face. Her eyes were void of emotion, scanning the forest for possible threats. Her kekkei genkai activated.

The Toga clans kekkei genkai is called Shiryu (I think it means 'to support life' tell me if I'm wrong) and its one of the most powerful kekkei genkai. Went the eye part of the Shiryu is activated the welders eyes loses their pupils but stay the same color as the person's original eye color. Their eyes 'sees' every physical detail of a person, DOB, name, age, abilities, and if they are good at using it they can see every move the person has made, every person they have killed, and many different things. Then the second stage of this amazing kekkei genkai is that if they drink someone's blood they gain that person kekkei genkai (if the person has one) but the second stage is not present in everyone that has the Shiryu. However, there is a price.

Back to the story, Kisama and the unidentified youth (if you have not figured it out yet then you must not watch the show.) were looking around for her.

"Hey, Itachi were do you think Camille mite be?"

"Hn."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Hn."

"Stop that!"

Itachi just gave a very small smirk, which just pissed off Kisama even more. An anime style vein popped on Kisama forehead.

"Stupid Uchiha." Muttered Kisama, which promptly earned a glared from Itachi.

.:xXx:.

Camilla reached a road, and did a well-executed back flip off the branch she was on.

"Well who do we have here?" Her head snapped up to see a pale, almost white man, with long jet-black hair, who was wearing some purple eye makeup. His headband was from Konoha with a slash thought the symbol, and the same black cloak as Kisama. Next to him was a short hunched over man, same black cloak, and a tan rice picker's hat.

"Let's play, is that ok with you Sasori?" Asked the snake man.

"Don't take to long, I hate waiting." Sasori looked over, "by the way I think that's the Toga brat that leader wants to recruit." Immediately Camilla narrowed her eyes, and graceful pulled out the sword that hung on her back. It was an almost completely black, but had silver flowers go down the swords strait length, the hilt was black with two deep crimson ribbons hanging from the hilt.

"I will defend my self if you come near me." She threatens with no emotion, with an edge, as if she was a beaten dog.

"Good, prey should fight back, it makes it more fun for the predator" the snake-teme challenged.

The swordswoman showed a ghost of a smile, "Who said I was the prey."

Camilla launched herself at Orochimaru and stared the dance of the rose. She spinning, and constantly moving her center of gravity in a way that made every move count. But, the snake man dodged every swing. Then Camilla did a low swing kick with her right foot, Orochimaru jumped back. So Camilla put pressure on her leg and kicked off, did a one hand cartwheel, put her sword back and did a heel drop aimed at Orochimaru's right shoulder.

He caught it and slammed her into a near by tree, the tree hit her square in her lower back. With a force strong to make her cough up blood, but she ignored the pain, landed on her hands, and flipped into a crouch.

"Shit!" Camilla grabbed a shuriken, and was about to throw it to her right, the opposite direction of Orochimaru, when she fell unconscious.

"But I wasn't done playing" Orochimaru pouted like a little kid that could not finish his ice cream.

"You were taking too long," Sasori said while picking up the limp form of Camilla with his metal tail. "Plus she was actually holding her own sedated her then. The girl is surprisingly strong; she even noticed the poisoned senbon before it hit her."

"Of course she strong or she wouldn't be so sought after." The snake-nin said. "Poor Itachi and Kisama, there are going to be so disappointed that we got their objective before them.

.:xXx:.

"Kisama, Itachi, get back to the base, Orochimaru and Sasori captured Toga for you," the indifferent voice of their leader resounded in there heads.

"How the hell they do that?" Kisama asked outraged, but playful.

"Hn." (translation 'I don't really care how, at least its done')

"Do you even know any other words besides hn?"

"Yes of course, do you think I'm stupid?" Itachi asked, annoyed that he had to respond to Kisama's insulting questions.

Kisama just responded with a "Finally he speaks." He even throws his hand up in victory.

.:xXx:.

Camilla was coming to; she was in a ridged bed, and an itchy white hospital gown, the gown is short sleeved so you could see the many scares that marred her lower arms. The room she was in had white walls, monitors beeping, and medical supplies everywhere. _A hospital ward_. She looked around, and then ripped the wires attached to her off, and swung her legs over and stared to walk towards the door. Camilla's hand was at the handle went the door suddenly swung open, she took a defensive stance.

"You up already? You recover quickly." A woman appeared, she was in her mid-twenties, tough face, but kind smile, her royal blue hair framed her face, and it was also pulled up into a loose bun with a white paper flower holding it in place. She wore loose fitting pants that came to a stop at her knees, a black shirt with a mesh collar, ninja boots, and a big round ring.

"Konan-san what your leader want with me?" the missing-nin asked in a polite voice, she striating out her stance (she used her Shiryu to get Konan's name).

"Impressive, you can still use your Shiryu, even though you lost a lot of blood. Even more suspiring that you can walk; you have mutable hairline fractures, internal bruising, and five broken ribs." Konan said this while pointing to her chin, as if she was pondering something. "You must have gotten most of these injuries before your encounter with Kisama and Itachi, am I right?"

Camilla turns her head to the side looking at the space above Konan's head, "the Mizukage really wants to me dead. May I please get changed out of these hospital clothes?"

"Oh dear," Konan was rolling her eyes, "how come missing-nin never let them selves heal …" Konan saw the look in Camilla's eyes, Camilla was glaring daggers out of the corner of her eyes, "fine, fine, but first let's go to the baths, and then you can see your new clothes!"

"Hun? You treat me as if I am an old friend, and please stop pulling Konan-san." The mist-nin asked while being dragged down a hallway that was under a canopy, all you had to do to be outside is hop over the red railing.

Konan looked at her if she was crazy, "You're the only other girl in the Akatsuki, and also you're the youngest member so I want to be friends."

Camilla was confused, "you want to be my friend? Shinobi do not need friend, it just hurts them went their friends die, why would you set yourself up for that? How can you trust someone enough to give the power to break you?"

Konan stopped. "Do you speak form experience," she turn her head to stare at Camilla, "or what others told you?"

"Dose it matter, it's true." Camilla looked down, "sorry that outburst was disrespectful. You are the higher ranking officer here; I should not have spoken out of turn." She gave a very respectful, but short, bow.

"Humble, that's rare in missing-nins." Konan stared walking again, eyebrows knitted deep in thought until they reached a small oak door. "Here's the bath, over there is the towels and some new clothes for you."

"Thank you for generosity." Camilla's face turned a light pink, "I am not used to being treated as an actual person"

"It's cool"

They got undressed and eased into the large, elegant, traditional Japanese bath.

Splash!

"Ha ha ha, your expression, so funny"

"Konan-san that wasn't very nice-ahhhhhhhhh"

.:xXx:.

"wasn't very nice-ahhhhhhhh."

"The Toga brat already up? She was only down for two days?" the redhead puppet asked secretly sulking that his poison wasn't more potent.

"Camilla is one the best of the noble house of Toga; a master of the Shiryu. One of the seven swordsmen of the mist at age 7. She became the first captain of the Anbu at age eleven, the youngest in history. So of course she recovers quickly, she need to, she had no one to help her while she was on the run." Kisama answered.

"She's still a brat"

.:xXx:.

"This is fun." Camilla asked while siring the water with her pointer finger, her arm was around her knees, in a little ball. "What did you mean I am the youngest member of the Akatsuki? Dose it this have to do with the ring on my hand?"

"Yes, it means you're a member of Akatsuki."

"Oh, so am I at the bottom of the chain of command? Or do I have to pass a test?" Camilla asked in a quite polite voice.

"Pass a test, it probably be soon" Konan said in a board tone. "You don't seem the type to become a missing-nin, or even a shinobi."

"Really?" She barred her teeth, her canines looked like fangs, her visible eye turned red, "most people find me very shinobi like." Camilla's lips turned into a twisted smile, her face turned into a cruel, deadly face of a killer.

Konan giggled, she was use to that kind of face, she has worn it herself. "Very scary," Konan looked at the clock, "we should get out now."

.:xXx:.

Camilla and Konan came out of the bath; Konan was wearing the same thing she was wearing earlier. Camilla however was now wearing: loose black cargo pants, a black tub top over a black fishnet shirt, from her elbow to her wrist was banged to cover her scares, her right hand had fingerless gloves, and she had on stander black ninja shoes.

"So when do I met all the members?" the brown haired teenager asked.

"Now, I guess, their all here," answered the older women, "you ready?"

"Hai Konan-san"

.:xXx:.

_Was that a good first chapter? Am I going to fast? What do you guys (and girls) think of Camilla? What do I need to improve on? Also as a warring I will not be able to update the often. Also Camilla's swords name is Hiyoir, I think it means scarlet trust, but I mite change it to Hiou, scarlet cherry blossoms. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Did I Past The Test?

_Camilla 14 _

_Deidara 14_

_Hindan 16_

_Itachi 16_

_Kisama 21_

_Sasori 28_

_Konan 20_

_Leader 21_

_Zetsu 24_

_Orochimaru 55 _

_Kanzut 125_

_Tobi 20_

.:xXx:.

"_So when do I met all the members?" the brown haired teenager asked._

"_Now, I guess, their all here," answered the older women, "you ready?"_

"_Hai Konan-san"_

.:xXx:.

Konan did some hand signs, then everyone in the Akatsuki heard this message, "Everyone come and meet the new member, Toga Camilla."

"Interesting, just call me Camilla, please."

"Sure," Konan had that thoughtful expression on again, "you don't like being recognized as a Toga?"

"Family… fighting, you could call it, is the reason I left." Camilla's face took a sour twist, then straiten out. "Um here they come" Kisama and Sasori came from the forest; Itachi came down the hall on the right side of Konan, and Orochimaru toward the left.

"Hey Camy, what's up?" Kisama called out as if they were old friends.

"Kisama please do not call me that." Camilla asked in an indifferent voice that had a barley noticeable edge.

Sasori getting annoyed that he had to talk to a little girl instead of working on his puppets just scoffed out the word, "Brat."

Camilla studies him with her kekkei genkai and after awhile said with respect, "Sasori-san"

"Hn." As always he had his sharingan activated and focused on Camilla, while Camilla was looking at him to.

After a tense minute the mist-nin stated, "Itachi"

"Nice to meet you." Orochimaru hissed

Camilla nodded her head, "Orochimaru."

Then a scarecrow man with a grass headband, with a man who has brown eyes and hair who wears a whirlpool headband, baggie clothes who is about 20 entered the welcoming party.

The guy with the whirlpool headband, tried to sound macho said, "Hey girly, the name…."

"Is Jin."

Jin looked surprised then smiled, "So you have heard of me."

"No, I just have a very useful kekkei genkai."

"Oh and what dose it do?" Jin's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "tell you my name, very useful."

"It tells me that," Camilla came in closer, "and every physical detail about you, like how old you, the different jutsus you know, and your weakness, as well as other things." Her mouth curved into a cruel smile.

Jin was really pissed now at being played by a girl. "Prove it."

"You never actual went to a ninja academe, and you have the kekkei genkai that allows you to control ice, also you weren't born in whirlpool but in mist. Nevertheless, you are not very good at your bloodline trait, so you just use wind jutsus. However, a good taijutsu specialist gets close enough; they will beat you with ease. Lucky for you, none of your opponents ever had a chance to get that close." Camilla was still smiling after that demonstration.

Jin gave a hard stare and then smiled. "Do you want to fight *****?"

Camilla's smirk turned into a pout. "But then it wouldn't be a fair fight." Everyone look surprised, well except for Jin who just looked smug. "I would kick your ass so badly that you wouldn't be able to walk strait for the next two weeks." Jin's smile drop and he lunged at newest member, in response Camilla flipped him and did a drop kick that sent him into a tree. The mist-nin walked over and whispered something in his ear. Jin sent a blast of wind at her, Camilla bend back and spun on her hand and brought out two kunai out of her pants pocket aimed them at Jin.

Crack!

The kunai planted themselves on their side of Jin's head, his face was colorless, how did a **girl **beat him he was wondering. Camilla came up to him, put a kunai to his neck, and emotionlessly said, "I win. Oh did I pass the test. Unless," she looked thoughtful for a moment, "you were planning on having me fight someone else."

"Ha, still the same as ever I see. You did the same thing went you met Zabuza and the other swordsmen of the mist." Kisama said in between laughs.

"That was 8 years, and why is that so funny?" Camilla asked in a bored tone, pulling out the kunai since apparently Jin couldn't do it himself. The others were just looking stupefied at what exact just occurred.

"Jin's face is even funnier than, ah ha ha ha, than Zabuza went he got beat by you." Kisama was lost to the laughter. Finally, it was Sasori who asked/ stated, "You two know each other."

"Sadly," Camilla answered that stopped Kisama's laughter. Kisama turned and glared at her. "Well it's true, you were the one who got us lost in…."

"Silent!" a man with orange spiky hair and multiple piercings ordered. He was walking with a black half white man who had a giant, green Venice flytrap on his head. The orange haired man (he's leader Camilla's Shiryu told her) spoke again, "Good you're acquainted, Camilla you will be partnered with Zetsu," he gestured to the plant man, "and here's your first assignment." He gave her a scroll presumable with the targets information, "Capture this man, interrogate him, and then kill him. We think he's in stone. Went you two are done Zetsu will show you around."

.:xXx:.

"Zetsu-san." Camilla stated, over her new outfit was the Akatsuki cloak.

"Camilla-san." Zetsu white half replied. "**What do you what brat?**" his black half answered.

Camilla didn't look perturbed at his split personalities. She suggested, "If you don't mind me saying, I think you should go to stone first, so I don't slow you down. It will take me two days to get there and that way you can do surveillance on the target."

Zetsu thought about it for a monument. "But partners usually stay together. **Are you trying to runaway? **Why do you suggest that?"

"Your abilities allow you to transport anywhere that has plants instantly, so if you gather information until I get there it will make it easier for me to capture our target." the kunoichi explain, once again without emotion. "Plus I don't want to become your next meal."

"What makes you think **I'll eat you?" **The black half glared at her and the white half looked insulted.

"You ate your last two partners, but it's not like I would let you eat me thou." The mist nin looked ahead, "Also if I try to capture our by myself with the information you gathered we will have more of a chance of success, then you eat him after we're done with him."

"Fi**ne" **the two sides responded together. "See you in two days, **don't be late or I'll eat you!" **

.:xXx:.

_Two_ _Days later_

Zetsu was standing out side of the mountainous Iwa, "**She probability won't even find him**. I think she will, we gave her all the important information she needed to find him. **What's so special about her anyway, leader forbid us from eating her. **She does look tasty."

Thump, Camilla land crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other was carrying a man about 25 who had black short hair and was unconscious. "I captured the target."

.:xXx:.

_Back at the base _

The newest member of the Akatsuki came out of a room covered in blood and a note of information in her hand. "All yours Zetsu-san." Camilla unfazed by the bloody scene she left.

The plant man looked disturbed "He's **skinned." **

Camilla looked over her shoulder and looking innocent, "Hope you don't mind, but it was the easiest thing to do." Kisama looked up shook his head and went back to reading about sharks.

"The easiest thing to do? **What the hell he probably died before you got your information!" **Zetsu had seen mutilated bodies before but this was the worst.

Camilla still looked unfazed, "he didn't bleed out before I got the information, and I stayed away from the veins."

Fishy-chan got bored and added, "She use to run the Ambu at mist, she did all the important jobs, she was trained to hunt, torture, and kill since she was five, that was actually one of her nicer killings. The Toga clan is known for there bloody work."

Camilla looked annoyed at this, "See you later I'm going to bed, thanks for showing me around Zetsu-san." Camilla walked away with confidence….

.:xXx:.

_I know this was short but I have my reasons for it, thanks for reading, and review!!!!! ___


	3. An Insight

_This will hopefully shed some light unto why this story is called Broken Soul. Enjoy. _

.:xXx:.

_Camilla looked annoyed at this, "See you later I'm going to bed, thanks for showing me around Zetsu-san." Camilla walked away with confidence…._

.:xXx:.

Camilla made it to her room. It was a big room: with a dresser, desk, queen size bed, nightstand, and a plain white bathroom that had a standup shower. The walls are white. The dresser, headboards, nightstand, and doors were a dark oak. The pillows, sheets, curtains, and carpet were all an off black. Camilla locked the door gently, and walked around the room brushing the surfaces with a heavy look. She made it to the window and looked out and stared at the scenery, it was raining, and then closed the curtains. A tear leaked out and the bloody girl fell to her knees sobbing silent tears.

.:xXx:.

After awhile she stopped her sobbing but the tears stilled escaped, "I'm a terrible person." The bloody kunoichi whispered, "To become the thing I hate."

She eased herself up, looked at where she was sitting, there were bloodstains on the wall, _"I'll have to clean that up, I wonder if there is any bleach in here." _Tear stopped falling. Camilla went in search of something to use to clean up the mess. In the bathroom, under the sink, she found cleaning supplies. "Ah there's the bleach." She grabbed the bleach and a rag and erased the stain.

Camilla put the bleach away and made a pile of her dirty clothes and the rag in a corner of the bathroom. She turned the hot water on, went it was all nice and steamy she took a nice long shower. The kunoichi got dressed in a black cami that had the katana for blood in red on the front and black pajama pants that had little peppermints on it. Camilla walked over to the bed and finally went to sleep.

.:xXx:.

A hissing awoke Camilla, pacifically a hissing from a snake-man saying wake up. She slid out of bed and went to grab Hiyoir out of the dresser. Then she creped over to the door hiding Hiyoir and cracked the door, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Is that anyway to answer a door?"

"Leave. Now" Camilla's eye slowly changed to red her voice was changing into a growl.

Orochimaru leaned in and in a teasing tone stated, "I have a proposition for you, it's…."

"I refuse, good day." The mist-nin promptly closed the door and locked it. The creep was just left looking bewilder at the door.

"Did Camilla just slam the door in your face? She seemed so polite…" Kona chuckled, "Guess you did something to piss her off." Orochimaru just glared and then stalked off indignity. "Camilla-chan would you come out please." She sung in her best singsong voice. Camilla let out a great big sigh and opened the door. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Kona pulled her arm, "We're going shopping."

The annoyed mist-nin dug in her heeds, "No we're not." Kona looked over her shoulder with a blank questioning stare until she noticed that Camilla was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, well then I'll pick out your outfit!" Camilla looked dumb struck as she was pulled back into her room, she was going shopping.

.:xXx:.

_4 Hours Later At the base _

"Konan-san do I really need all of this?" the look on Camilla's face was one of disgust, and she was carrying 4 bags of clothes.

The blue haired shinobi looked up and seemed to be thinking about. "Not really, but oh well." She tries to shrug her shoulders, but her arms were waded down by her 6 bags. The very bored brunet was walking away. "And you better not just throw them in to a corner!" But went our lovely main character got to her room that's exactly what she did. Camilla went right back out and proceeded to the art/supplies room. She grabbed some paint brushes, many different paints, and painter's blankets and went back to her room. And Camilla just painted her walls for the rest of the day.

.:xXx:.

_Sorry about this filler chapter and the long wait. Feedback gives me ideas so if you review I'll work faster. =P But it's been crazy lately so it might be while till the next update. And I started drivers ED, yay!!!!! _


	4. One out and One In

_I suck at updating. So sorry about that, and here is the chapter. Also I got info on the ages of the members so the story set 2 years before, and here's the list of ages (I'm still guessing the ages of Konan, Pain, Zetsu, and Tobi/Obito) and I wasn't to too off. PS sorry for an oc Konan. Also even though there really no excuse for not updating I would like to explain. One I was looking at collages and there were a lot of school projects, getting ready for band trip and the fact I rarely get to see a computer anymore except to do projects. Then there's the reason that I write it on paper but don't type it out. _

_Camilla 14 Zetsu 24 Deidara 14 Sasori 30 Kanzut 86 Hindan 17 Konan 20 Leader 21 Kisama 27 Itachi 16 Tobi 24 Orochimaru 49 _

.:xXx:.

_Time Skip 2 Weeks_

Camilla was sitting in the living/meeting room reading a very big book. Until Kanzut came in fuming, the younger member looked up to see who came in then looked back down shaking her head. "What?!" the enraged grass-nin yelled.

"You should go find the replacement for Suzaku, instead of mopping," Camilla calmly turned the page, "because I'm tired of finding new members only to have to kill." The loan shark just glared at her. Konan came into the room and walked over to Camilla and took her book.

"Sorry Camilla, but you're the best person to find new members. You and Zetsu are to gather information about a freelance bomber from Iwa."

"Hai Konan-san." Camilla left to go get her stuff. She changed into her ninja gear and grabbed a small brown bag and Hiyoir.

Our kunoichi was closing her door went she was confronted by Orochimaru, and being the evasive person she is answered the snake teme present with a, "I said no." Camilla stepped past him and started to walk. Orochimaru struck at her, Camilla spun and blocked his fangs with her Hiyoir. She rolled under her sword and swung her sword in an upper cut fashion towards the traitor's head. It misses its mark but instead hit Orochimaru out stretched elbow. She decided to try and cut thought it. The snake-teme screamed as him now limp arm fell to the ground. He took out a kunai as he lunged towards Camilla and slashed down cutting her covered eye. It hit, Camilla countered with a side swipe with Hiyoir, but her aim was off due to her injury. Orochimaru saw an opening and hit Camilla's right arm it came out as a flesh wound. She pulled back and did a back flip, putting Hiyoir away and starting a jutsu.

"What t**he hell**!" Zetsu yelled as Camilla finished her jutsu, "Twin Water Dragons!" Went the water cleared Orochimaru was gone.

Camilla eyes burned into the spot where Orochimaru was last seen, then got out her medical kit and started to cover her injured eye to stop the now profuse bleeding. Zetsu walked up, "**what just happened**, you should go to the medical center." Our professional mist-nin quickly and calmly explained what happened; she respectfully refused to go to the med center until Zetsu compiled to wait until they reported to the leader. Camilla's eyes had a red tint to them, and both sides of Zetsu seemed a little unnerved at how she didn't seem to care if she was injured.

Camilla wrapped her arm on the way to the leader's office, they reported Orochimaru deflection. Leader ordered her to get healed before she went on anymore missions, and instead sent Itachi, Kisama, and Sasori to get the new member, Deidara, to replace Orochimaru.

.:xXx:.

_6 Days Later_

Our hunting party returned with their prize, who didn't look very happy, in the early hours of the morning. The newest addition to the group had blond shoulder length hair that covered his left eye; the right eye was an electric blue. Deidara was tall for his age. He surveyed the sleeping hideout. The teenager smiled, this was going to be fun. He stuck his right hand in a clay pouch and very soon a clay bird took shape. Deidara set it free……

A large, but not very destructive, blast woke up Camilla from her fitful sleep; she rolled out of bed, grabbed Hiyoir and ran out in her pjs. The other members were out and trying to figure out where the boom came from. It took less than 2 ½ minutes to make it to the courtyard in front of the leader's room, and all of them look pissed, even Camilla although you couldn't tell unless you knew her very well. Kisama and Sasori glared at him for getting them in trouble. The blonde looked around nervously, he didn't expect this many people to show up, and some of them looked out of this world.

A black and white plant man, a orange haired guy with tons of piercings, a blue haired woman with blue hair and paper wings, a scarecrow man with his tentacles out, and a teenage girl with pupil-less blood red eyes with a black katana pointed at his neck.

Leader (Pein) finally broke the silence, "well good job pissing off everyone that you will be working with for the rest of your life." Sasori snidely added, "Which looks to be very short brat." Pein sent him a glare that shut him up. In his leaderly (_yes I know it's not a word) _voice commanded, "Since you're so bold you can pick your opponent."

Deidara got some of his swagger back and cockily pointed to Camilla and yell, "I pick her, un. She seems to be the weakest, un." Kisama and Konan snickered; while Camilla withdrew her sword. She calmly invited him, "Your move Deidara-san."

Deidara didn't waste any time, with the speed and accuracy that only come with practice start one of his birds. As soon as it was done Camilla flipped her sword and jab the hilt into the Iwa-nin's stomach causing him to drop his creation. It exploded pushing them back and away from each other.

Deidara hit a tree; he got up, while looking for his opponent. Camilla was nowhere to be found, so he made a bird to scout for her and then started on a flying bird went she dropped off of the branch. Her sword aimed at his neck. But it wasn't over his scouting bird came back on his command and came next to her head. She did a back bend her sword underneath both hands. The mist-nin bought herself into a handstand as the bird exploded.

Her hands dragged as she was pushed back, she stopped moving went her feet came back down. From the crouch she sprung at Deidara with her left elbow hitting his sternum, his back hitting the abused tree. Hiyoir poised at his neck her right hand by her left elbow. She vindictively whispered in his ear, with a rare, but cruel, smile on her face. "Checkmate." Then she pushes away and was a stoic soldier once again.

Pein in his leaderly tone, "So does he meet the standers?"

The missing-nin replied, "He is better than Jin, but not as good as his file said." Pein nodded, Konan and Kisama snickered, Itachi looked, well Itachi-ish, Sasori looked pissed that the new brat (he didn't count Camilla as a brat anymore) was his partner, everyone else was annoyed that he passed. Pein in a bored tone said, "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

They all looked at Deidara expectedly. He rudely snapped, "What, un!"

"Brat they are waiting for you to tell them your name, don't keep us waiting!" Sasori snapped, his puppet making clicking noses, "why do we even have these stupid introductions anyway?!" Pein glared at the puppet master.

Konan interceded before it became a power struggle, "Because we don't want another incident." Kisama added, "That was your fault by the way." Looking at the puppet master with the 'I'm better than you stare'.

He turned to Deidara and boredly said, "I'm Kisama, that bad ass over there," pointing to Camilla, "is lady Tog-" her glare cut him off, "I mean Camilla-san." Camilla rolled her eyes until she noticed Deidara staring at her and she glared at him. Meanwhile Kisama listed everyone except Sasori.

Our (not) happy redhead glared and announced, "I am Sasori of the red sand." Deidara just looked at everyone and abruptly said, "so is it glare at everyone day or is it just me, un?" everyone in turn glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

Kisama commented, "I like this kid, he's like Kira." Camilla poster got stiff and she clenched her hands. Everyone looked questionably at the pair of mist-nins, Kisama went farther and said, "Don't you think Camilla?" Camilla sharply said, "No he doesn't," as respectfully as she could added, "are we done here I want to train." Everyone took that as a reasonable answer and dispersed except for Camilla, Kisama, Sasori, and Deidara.

Kisama grinned his best fishy grin, "Let's see what you got Camy-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"How about if I win I get to call you that?" Camilla looked like she was thinking and whispered, "No." while proceeding to punch him in the stomach and back flip out of the way of his sword. Kisama showed no signs of pain, "it's on," while they traded punches Sasori decided they had seen enough, Deidara thought to himself as they left, "I wonder who is Kira to Camilla."

.:xXx:.

"Rrrraahhh." Kisama yelled as he got a new cut on his cheek, Samehada out in front of him. Camilla left leg looked like a shredder got to it. She was pissed that her favorite pjs were ruined, but not caring that she was bleeding.

Kisama noticed this, "Here let me wash that off !" he stuck Samehada in the ground and start some hand signs. Camilla jumped up in the trees to dodge it, and then flipped unto Kisama's shoulders. She asked in her monotone with a hint of anger, "Why did you bring up Kira?" as she flipped midair slammed into his back.

"It just popped out." The fish man grunted as he swung his sword, our kunoichi ducked and stuck his legs, he stumbled. Kisama sarcastically called out, "Wow you're angry, is it because you feel betrayed? You feel he left you to die." he dodged a chakra enhanced punch. "Don't waste what little chakra you have left. Tell me, why are you so angry?"

Camilla growled, "It's none of your business!" her eyes were glowing crimson. "Hun, I thought you were trained better, although you always did let your temper get the best of you. You were to kindhearted went you became a shinobi." Kisama was on the defensive now, both of them dropped their weapons and were engaged in taijutsu. "Camilla I helped raise you and Kira since you were 5, it's not his fault, nor is it Hiru's, or the triplets fault." Our fish man grabbed the enraged kunoichi's arm as it was going to his face and forced her down. She kicked him and rolled back up. Kisama prepared for another attack, Camilla angrily whispered, "They left me!" and said it louder as she lunged. Kisama stopped her and pulled both of her arms behind her back. Then he wisely said, "Because they had to. And don't get angry because it makes you lose an easy fight." He let go and left her to think.

.:xXx:.

Camilla was walking back from the training she put herself though after her fight with Kisama went she ran into Sasori and Deidara. "Toga finish showing the brat around."Sasori barked at Camilla.

Camilla looked at him with an almost neutral expression. "Why should I do that Sasori-san, he is you partner."

"He's slow and makes me wait, also you're the one who approved him." Deidara glared at him, but had enough sense not to verbalize his contemn at being called a brat for the umpteen time today.

Camilla polity retorted, "You approved me and Zetsu-san did not make you show me around."

Sasori's puppet clicked before he responded, "That's because he knew I would decline."

"Like I am."

"Yes but sadly I can pull rank."

Camilla eyes redden but she stayed calm, "Is that an order?" Sasori looked straight into Camilla's eyes, which was quite the feat since he was in his midget puppet. "Yes it is." He slunk away.

Camilla turned on her heel to face Deidara and sharply inquired about what he has seen so far. Our blonde bomber cheekily listed the places he had been to. Went he was done the brunet turned and started to walk down the hall. They made many turns and Camilla curtly pointed out places. After awhile Deidara enquired about the mysterious Kira. Her glare promptly shut him up.

.:xXx:.

Deidara almost felt safe asking about Kira again went Camilla turned and pointed to a room to the right. "This is your room, good day." She quickly did the hand signs (Hitsuji-U-Ushi-Mi-Tori-Ne), and disappeared in a swirl of Camilla flowers. Leaving the bewildered nin behind.

.:xXx:.

Camilla was back in her room, she was looking at a tarred picture. A single tear drop blotted out a face of a little girl.

The picture was of a family, a blonde man in his early thirties with brilliant blue eyes had his left arm around a woman. The woman, who looked like an older version of Camilla, had her left hand on a shoulder of a 12 year old boy with short brown hair like the woman's and blue eyes like the man's had a dubious expression as he looked at the three boys in front of him. The boys in question looked around seven years old were hanging all over each other. As if they were trying to be the one in front. They all had identical looks, blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair cuts. Next to the man off to the side there was two kids, about five years old, they were holding hands. The boy had a huge smile and was looking at the three in front. His short blonde hair shone in the sun, his right eye was brown, and his left was blue. The little girl had her head tiled to the side with a question look, her brown hair was to her mid back and her right eye was blue and her left was brown.

Camilla looked mournfully at the picture until she hears a knock.

"Time to **go**." Zetsu muted voice though the door. She put the picture under her pillow and picked up her stuff.

.:xXx:.

_Ok know I don't update a lot, but if you review I would most certainly update more. Also I know that not many people read this but I really want to know what you see, so if you want to draw a scene from this chapter it would make me very happy. Anyone who could give me ideas I would love your input. As incentive anyone who does ether of those will get their names put in a chapter, and for the picture people, if they want will have the links put on a chapter and my profile. Thanks for reading. And why do I write the best at night? _


	5. Oh Brothers!

_Hey it's Camilla-chan updating (I bet you're all are thinking FINALLY) but I have some bad news I can't update over the summer. I'll be working at an overnight camp all summer so no time or means to update. So this will probably be the last one until September or October. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed. _

.:xXx:.

_After they get Hindan._

"So are you the Akatsuki b#%&*?" The newest and rudest Akatsuki member asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? You don't look tough. Oh let me guess, you're an enticement to get me to join." He laughed, making it clear he was just teasing, for the most part.

Zetsu looked, well annoyed, he had taken a liking to the girl. She was a lot better than Tobi. "**Don't** **piss her off, **or she'll kill you!"

Hindan started to laugh more, "Kill me; I'll like to see her try."

"He's right; he's an immortal Zetsu-san." Camilla looked back her eyes were a bright red, "But I can make you wish you were never born."

"Oh? She's a scary one." The immortal cackled like the mad hatter.

"I'm glad he's not our partner**, poor Kanzut**, NOT!" with that Zetsu started to have a conversion with himself. Hindan eyebrow raised, but he decided to pray instead of asking.

.:xXx:.

"**Finally we're here, **so stop praying you idiot!" Zetsu just wanted to get back to his garden.

Camilla did some hand signs (Saru-Tatsu-Tori-Mi-Ne-Ushi-Uma-U-I-Hitsuji-Tatsu) and the genjutsu was dropped. "Let's get this done."

They all went to the court yard to wait for the others. It took only 3 minutes for everyone to assemble. They made introductions and Hindan fought Kanzut because they wanted to see if he was really immortal, (by that I mean he can recover from fatal wounds). To their disappointment the severed head kept cursing, but he still passed.

Kanzut took him on the tour of the hide out; they of course were still fighting. Kisama and Itachi went on a mission, Pein and Konan went to go run the Village hidden in the rain, while Sasori went off to go adjust his beloved puppets.

Camilla was about to go to her room went a certain blonde bomber blocked her path. The two stared each other down. Although Deidara had the height he seemed to shrink under the glared of the Toga. "What do you want Deidara-san?"

The blonde gave her a smile that was almost a smirk, "To talk of course!"

"Well sorry but I do not have time to talk to you." In best polite voice, the one you use on enemies, as she sidestepped him.

But of course he moved in front of her again, but this time with his hands up. "I just want to know more about you, like who Kira is to you."

Camilla eyes turn to ice, "That is none of your business." She stared him down, her eyes froze him, and he had never seen such a bright chilling red, "Deidara move." The blonde finally wised up and move, although he was done yet.

.:xXx:.

_Time Skip One and a half years_

Camilla was walking though the hideout fuming, Deidara had once again tried to find out more about the mist-nin. _Doesn't he realize I don't want to be close to him! _She thought, she didn't want to admit to herself how much she wanted to open up to him. She was afraid of opening up then losing him.

The four teenagers grew up, and it was almost the same as it was 1 and ½ years ago. Except for the surprising friendship of Deidara and Hindan, they annoyed the crap out of each other, but you could tell were friends. Not good ones, but friends none the less.

Speaking of Hindan he ran towards Camilla, "Hey b#%&*, leader-sama wants you. There was these three guys looking for you around the base, and he wants you to identify them." She quirked her eyebrow and went to Pein office. The storm outside was pretty bad but the overhang made sure she didn't get wet.

Went she got there, she stood at attention. Konan was the one to open the door, "Camilla-san," Konan was the close thing to a friend Camilla had, but this was business so that's why there is an honorific. "The three teenagers say they are Ichijo, Shiki, and Kain of the Seiran clan, they seem…. Hey where are you going?"

Camilla was swiftly walking to where the three captives were tied to chairs, her eye the brightest crimson as she took in the appearance of the three. They all had the same face and bright blue eyes. The middle one had his blonde hair tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck and was the only one to have glasses. The other two had their hair cropped short and a piercing on their left ear.

The middle one casually said, "My you have grown." The one on the left piped up, "We've missed you," and both him and the one on the right said, "and," the one on the right said, "Kira." All the voices sounded the same.

Camilla glared and folded her arms. In a perfect monotone addressed the three, "Et alors? Vous veinnent de rentrer? Onze ans. Onze ans." The long hair captive spoke up, "Nous regretter! S'il vous plait, pardonne nous!" *_the English is down below, sorry if my French stinks, but hey I tried_

Pein, Konan, and Hindan couldn't understand a thing, there was a tense silence. The three boys (ahem, eighteen year olds) said at the same time, "Petit soeur."

Camilla snapped, "Je ne suis pas votre petit soeur! Je deteste vous! Pourquoi?" her voice softened, "Pourquoi, vous voici?"

The long haired one spoke again, as Kisama came in to see what the commotion was, "Hiryu, save Hiryu."

The pissed Toga snidely asked, "Why should I?"

Fishy-chan lost some color then, "uh-oh." Everyone present gave Kisama a questioning look, well except for the four teens staring/glaring at each other. Kisama pointed at the captives, "Where is he?"

Camilla turned on him, "We are not helping them!"

Hindan spoke up, "Why, what the f*& did they do to you?"

The mist-nin kept her voice under control, "None of your business."

Of course the two short haired brothers said, "We're her older brothers, Hiryu is our older brother." The middle one kicked the two before continuing, "Please help him." The all at the same time, as only identical triplets can, they pleaded "Please."

Pein spoke up, "So who took him?" Camilla was fuming but didn't object.

The middle one spoke, "Our grandfather."

"That won't be f%^&*# hard."

Lady Toga impassively said, "Except he's the Mizukage." Camilla, Kisama, and the triplets stayed quite.

"What the f%# you're the Mizukage's granddaughter? That means these guys are f%&%$# missing-nin!" Hindan exploded.

Camilla glared, "No, they are a civilian. That is why the only took Hiryu. He's been a missing-nin for about eleven years now. "

"Why are f$#%^*& civilians?"

Lady Toga answered, "Because of extraordinary circumstances."

Pein looked in thought, "We will help you, and I hope that it is acceptable."

Our red eye-nin asked to be dismissed, Pein agreed, and she went off.

Konan asked in the silence as she freed them, "What are your names?"

In order left to right, "Kain."

"Ichijo."

"Shiki."

.:xXx:.

Camilla was quickly going to the training fields, even though it was a thunder storm out. She passed two arguing artistes. "Leader-sama will probably need to speak to you two now." Her voice was harsh and forced, she just went pass them. Deidara looked at her as she went. Clearly wanting to see what was up. But he was with Sasori and they did as Camilla instructed. Although he made a vow to see what was up after the meeting.

Went the made it to Pein's office they saw that all the members were there. Plus three people they had never seen before.

"What's going on, un?"

Let the explaining begin.

.:xXx:.

Deidara left the meeting with a headache, he just learned so much about Camilla, and about the infamous Kira. He wondered why her twin wasn't with her, from what the triplets said they were inseparable. Also what tore that family apart went the asked they all got tight lipped. And said the only one who could tell them was Camilla.

"Why! Why!" Deidara heard Camilla, but barley the storm was in full force now. He went to where he heard Camilla. Her hair was down and plastered to her face, the harsh rain blurred her form and made her look like she was crying. Maybe she was. Her sword bit deep into the training post, she was pushing the hilt so hard to the hands were bleeding. As she went for another swing strong arms stopped her, and made her drop Hiyoir.

She looked up, her face was almost unnoticeable puff, she was defiantly crying. Camilla helpless look changed into a look of hatred. "Let go Deidara I am not done!"

Deidara just turned her around and held her chin so she couldn't turn away. "Camilla, stop it I know you're upset, un, but stop injuring yourself, un." Camilla struggle, but it was a weak struggle from exhaustion.

She yells in out of character fashion, "What do you know? Leave me alone!"

Deidara holds her in a hug, "I'm sorry for pushing you all this time, un," She struggled and protested, "I'm sorry that you feel alone, un, I'm sorry that your sad, un. But let me help. Please, un." She stop struggling and grabbed on to his cloak.

Though her tears and silent sobs said, "I hate you, I hate you."

Deidara chuckled softly, "I hate the rain, un. So let's get you inside, un."

.:xXx:.

_Here's the translation_

_C: So what? You guys (formal) have just returned? Eleven years! Eleven years!_

_I: We'er sorry! Please forgive us!_

_I, K, S: Little sister._

_C:I'm not your little sister! I hate you (formal)! Why? Why are you here?_

_Ok so a lot has happened! We meet some of Camilla's older brothers, I have a plot now! That's always a good thing! And finally some Camilla Deidara romance! So review, What do you think of Camilla's reaction?_


	6. Electric

_Though her tears and silent sobs said, "I hate you, I hate you." _

_Deidara chuckled softly, "I hate the rain, un. So let's get you inside, un."_

.:xXx:.

Deidara wraps the white dressing gently but firmly. He took me back to my room. Head spinning I just let him. Why are they here? Why does he care? Why?

Deidara's blue eyes meet mine. "Why what, un?" My muscles stiffen; did I say that out loud? Gently he probed, "Why what Camilla, un?"

"It's Camilla-san." Automatic and cold was my reply, as it should be. Electric blue eyes search mine. "Fine, un." Although Deidara didn't sound mad, "Camilla-_san _why what, un?"

I never noticed, his blue eyes sparkle went met with a challenge.

"Why are you still here?" was the automatic answer my brain supplied. It brought me out of my stupor; thank kaim that I usually run on autopilot.

He smiled a crooked smile, eyes flowing like electricity. "I didn't know that I had to leave, un." How can someone that's lived the life we have still smile like the sun? "I also think that wasn't what you were going to ask, un." Never mind he isn't anything like the sun, he's a fox. A fox sticking his nose where he shouldn't.

"Leave." My tone was as cold as I could make it. "Now."

Deidara searched my face again, "Ok." Ok? I was expecting a fight; he always fights before he gives up. The door closes with a click. What the hell is going on? Deidara backing off, and they show up.

The triplets. I thought they died that night. Memoires of blood, screaming, and pain fill my head. An involuntary head shake clears my head a little. I thought they were dead! Then they show up eleven years later. Asking me to save Hiryu! What are they thinking? It's plain to see, they abandoned Kira and I. But then again Kira left too. I know it wasn't his idea, but he could have fought. Kira just went, leaving me alone with Reiku. I fought the hot salty tear again.

Dam them all.

.:xXx:.

_I know this was extremely short but wanted to see if you guys like this story better in third person, or in Camilla's pov. Please review, can anyone guess who Reiku is? _


	7. Chapter 7

I 'm sorry that I haven't updated at all. But life is kind of stressful right now. Plus I haven't had a good plot bunny in a while. So to restart my muse I'm going to redo my stories. (Also almost all my reviews are about my issues with spelling, so hopefully that will get better.) So went I finish my redo I'll post a link to it as a chapter in the original story.


End file.
